A relay moves one of contacts toward the other contact to open or close the contacts. For example, a relay disclosed in Patent Document 1 drives a pressing member by using magnetic force of a coil generated when voltage is applied to the coil. The pressing member thus presses a contact piece and moves a movable contact attached to the contact piece to bring the movable contact into contact with a fixed contact.